


i love you

by bettsvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Inner Dialogue, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsvirtue/pseuds/bettsvirtue
Summary: inner thoughts // maybe still





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i don't know how tessa thinks, this is just something that i wrote about this whole situation as a what if. please read and enjoy!

I love you.

 

From the moment that we met, all those years ago, I knew we were something special. It didn’t have a name. It still doesn’t. Special isn’t it. It deserves so much more than that.

 

I still love you.

 

I know you better than I know myself. Spending my every waking moment with you has helped me grow into the woman I am today. The man you are is everything I look for. Respectful. Generous. Caring. Nobody compares to you.

 

I have never stopped loving you.

 

They always ask about you. Friends, family, exes. Everyone knew it was always going to be you. You were it for me. You still are. Your presence in my life makes me a better person. I can’t live and breathe without you.

 

I am in love with you.

 

They always told us not to feel this way. Taking things to the next step would only ruin what we’ve built, they said. They treated a potential “next step” as a sin. When, in reality, it was just something that was bound to happen. I felt it for you. And I thought you felt it too.

 

I have never stopped loving you.

 

You met someone new. You always meet someone new. I will never admit how I really feel. It’s always a smile, or a laugh, or a hug, all of which hiding how I really feel. None of them were me.

 

I will always love you.

 

Whether it be tomorrow, in a week, a month, or 10 years, fate will find its way to us. It may come at an inopportune time, or at a time when we don’t exactly want it, but it will. It always does. I’ll be waiting.

 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> @bettsvirtue for anything. :)


End file.
